The present invention relates to flashlights and especially to portable flashlights having a burglar alarm incorporated thereinto so that the flashlight may be used as a portable burglar alarm.
In the past, inexpensive flashlights, having a generally cylindrical shape have been provided having a lamp and a reflector and connected to batteries enclosed in the flashlight casing. These flashlights typically have a switch on the side of the casing for completing a connection between the lamp or bulb and the batteries to operate the flashlight. It has also been common in the past to provide a variety of burglar alarms, many of which are portable so that the owner can take the burglar alarm with him while staying in motels or hotels, or visiting in different households. Such portable alarms are typically actuated by the opening of a door such as by the turning of a door knob or the opening of a window to set off an annunciator to awaken the occupant of the room. A typical portable alarm for use for a window or door may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,856, to Tremont, which alarm is contained in a box and may be positioned for actuation upon the opening of a door or a window or by a pull cord. It has also been suggested in the Appel U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,109, to combine a flashlight with a fire alarm and distress signal in which a fire alarm and signalling mechanism have been added to an existing flashlight. Similarly, the Potoroka U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,481, teaches the combining of a flashlight with a Fisherman's Temperature Locating Apparatus. One U.S. Pat. to Meyers, No. 2,893,344 teaches the combination of a flashlight and horn for attachment to a bicycle to provide visual and audible signals.
The present invention has the advantage of having a portable flashlight which may be carried with a traveler or used around the home which then doubles as a burglar alarm at night by simply actuating an enabling switch and positioning the flashlight adjacent or leaning it against a door or window. The present alarm may also be used as a personal protection alarm at night and used as a flashlight or may be attached to a trip string. Another advantage of the present invention is the inexpensive cost of manufacture by the use of conventional existing components.